Electrical connectors have been widely used to transmit signals or electrical power. As sizes of the electrical connectors have decreased and demand for faster signal transmitting speed have increased, some transmitting conductors of the electrical connectors have been designed to be disposed on printed circuit boards (i.e., card-edge connectors). However, a manufacturing process of a card-edge connector disposed on a printed circuit board is complicated, time-consuming, and costly.
In addition, after the printed circuit board is manufactured, the printed circuit board is required to be connected to a cable so as to transmit signals or electrical power. However, even if the printed circuit board and the cable are respectively compliant with requirements of impedance matching, an assembling process of the printed circuit board and the cable would result in some impedance mismatching. To reduce an occurrence of the impedance mismatching, more studies on materials of assembling media and an increased accuracy upon the assembling process are needed. As a result, a production cost is increased.
Furthermore, power consumption of equipment connected to the electrical connectors has increased. Phenomena such as sparking or electric arcing (i.e., arc discharge) may occur while hot-plugging the electrical connectors, which may result in damage to components of the equipment.